Fireworks
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Sure she’s been one dates, but she’s never been kissed and you probably would never believe it. But it’s true she’s never been kissed. But one 4th of July, something happens, something marvelous, that changes everything in her mind and more.
1. fire works

Hey every one. I do not own SPD. Happens post endings.

Fireworks

Sure she's been one dates, but she's never been kissed and you probably would never believe it since she was 18. But it's true; she's never been kissed. But one 4th of July, something happens, something marvelous, that changes everything in her mind and …her soul but most importantly, it changes her relationship with him and it takes it to the next step from a friendship to dates. It cause fireworks, and it made her life heaven even if it was only for a moment. What happened was her first kiss. But I can't go into detail about the kiss before you know what led to it. 1 O'clock in the afternoon, and Sydney Drew was seated next to her friend Z in a pink spaghetti strap top with a pink skort with blue sequins along the hem. Z wore a yellow t-shirt and a yellow pair of shorts. They were talking about plans for the carnival they were going to go to that night. Z said that she got seats on the Farris wheel for the fireworks show. ( I don't know if they do that I've never been on a Ferris wheel)

"So your going to be sitting with Sky. I'm going with bridge and-" Before Z could continue Syd interrupted her.

" Why am I with Sky?" Syd whines filing her nails. Syd's nails were the American flags in celebration of the 4th of July.

"Because I'm paired up with Bridge and it's going to do you some good to be with Sky. I can feel something good is going to happen. I don't know what but something is going to happen." As she finished Speaking Sky walked into the room in his usual outfit of the SPD uniform. Bridge came in with some toast. Bridge was dressed in a bright green shirt and black pants. Syd watched as Sky Sat down and started reading the SPD rulebook. Syd looked back at Z and they continue talking. Syd some how managed to bring what they were going to wear to the carnival without Z realizing it so she spilled the beans that she had don a little shopping to find something to wear. 1 hour later Syd started getting ready for the carnival, She took a shower using strawberry smelling shampoo and conditioner, and watermelon smelling soap. She used some shower gel that smelled like flowers. Her shower took 40 minutes. She got out and Dried her hair and than curled her hair. At 4 O' clock she came out of the bathroom (she went in at 2) in her bathrobe and opened her closet. She looked through her clothes looking for her American flag shirt and some type of bottom to wear. She found her shirt and a blue skirt with white stars. She put them one and put in some American flag earrings. As she finished Z walked in.

" Oh your dressed. Come one lets go to the jeep, Sky and Bridge are waiting on us." Z was wearing a yellow shirt with the words "I love America" and green cameo pants and sneakers. Syd grabbed her purse and slipped her blue flip flops and walked out of her room with Z. When arrived in the transportation bay, Sky said that Syd looked like a walking American flag. They got in a jeep and headed out to the Carnival. By time they arrived it was 5. Once inside they went on a few rides before going and getting some hot dogs to dinner. After they ate they went and played some of the games like the knock out, a game were you knock over empty milk bottles and the more you knock off with 3 base balls the better the prize. They went on a few rides. The fireworks show was scheduled to start at 9 so at 8:50 they got on the Ferris wheel. Sky and Syd started talking and some how the talk changed to kisses.

" I remember my first kiss, it was a game of spin the bottle at my friends 14th birthday. She was a brunette with a very pretty set of deep blue eyes, soft like a does but at time they looked as fragile as glass when she was sad. What was your First kiss Syd?" Sky said. Syd looked down at the ground as the Ferris wheel rotated.

"Syd Why are you looking away?" Syd looked at Sky and ten at the cart above us hoping Z (Z and bridge are in the cart above them) would be looking down and might be a good excuse to not answer but sadly, Z wasn't looking. Syd took a deep breath.

" I've never been kissed."

"Syd come on that's not a funny joke."  
"No joke."

"Syd stop trying to make me laugh."

"Dead serous Sky."

"You mean you really haven't been kissed?" Syd nodded. She looked at the ring toss, the win a gold fish stand, anything but Sky.

"Syd look at me." Syd turned her head and looked at Sky. She looked him in his eyes. They were soft and kind but also marvelous and blue.

"Why have you never been kissed?" He asked.

" I'm waiting for the person. The perfect person is here in this park but I don't think he wants me."

"Then why hold out?"

"Because although I know he probably doesn't want me I can't let him go because… I love him. Sure I've been out on dates with other guys but I won't kiss them."

"So who is he?"

"Can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want too and you'll probably start gagging."

"Bridge?"

"No."

"What?" Called bridge. We looked up and Saw Bridge and Z looking over the edge of their cart at them.

"Nothing Bridge." Said sky. Bridge sat back in his seat but Z kept looking down At Sky and Syd.

"Boom?"

"No."

"Um…. Sam?"

"Why are you guessing SPD?"

"He's in SPD isn't he?"

"Yes but I never Said he went to SPD."

"Point taken but you are often at SPD and I've never seen you date any out side of SPD."

"True."

"So who is it?" Syd took a deep breath. She had a choice to make. Either tell him and risk the friendship or end up dating him or keep the friendship and not tell him. At the time she didn't know what made her chose but she did.

" You really want to know?"

"Yeah." Syd looked you saw that Z was not looking down.

" Okay. I love… our red ranger. That means you." Syd looked away. She felt hands under her chin. The hands turned her to look Sky in the eye. " I know what your going to say Sky." But Sky didn't say anything. He pressed his lips to her and ran his fingers through her hair. She kissed him back. The fireworks had started and I don't just mean the ones that go off for your first kiss but also the ones for the 4th of July.

SPDSPDSPSPDSPDSPSDPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

Let's see do I continue or stop here? I don't know you tell me.


	2. Syd and Sky are Dating

Hey every one. This takes place right after the fireworks show in Fireworks. I'm continuing as I had 4 reviews all of them but 1 saying continue the story. Now on with the story.

Syd POV

We got off the Ferris wheel. Z and bridge were whispering. Bridge's hand was ungloved. Most of the fireworks show Sky and I hadn't watched. No instead we were making out. I took a wild guess that they had seen us make out. Sky grabbed some cotton candy as we headed back to the jeep.

"Did you guys see the bright red, pink, yellow, green, and blue heart shaped fireworks? They were neat." Said Bridge. We hadn't seen them.

"No we didn't."

"What were you going to miss it they were going on for 10 minutes?" Z asked. I looked at Sky. He looked at me. I looked at the sky. I saw clouds and a flash.

"We better get to the jeep and back to SPD before this storm starts." As I finished Speaking There was a load boom and it started pouring. WE groaned and ran back to the Jeep. Z got in the drivers seat and I hopped into the back with Sky right after me. Bridge cocked his head as sky got in. He got into the passengers seat and Z started driving. WE were still in the rain and getting wet and It took 5 minutes to get hear but it's going to 10 minutes to get out of the parking lot.

" So are you guys were doing to miss the hearts?" Ask Z.

"No." I answered.

"Syd what were you doing?" Z was raising her voice.

"I'll tell you later let just get out this rain." I whined. I would have to find a way to hide it from Z and bridge that I was making out with Sky during the fireworks show. It took 20 minute just to get to SPD. We agreed that we would meet in the common room after we dried off. In my room I changed everything on me. Into dry blue thong and a blue bra. I pulled on a blue t-shirt and blue shorts. Z stared at me confused.

"Why are you in nothing but blue?" She asked.

" Because I feel like it."

"Okay than." I Left the room and ran to the common room unworried of stares since it was midnight. I pounced on the sofa. I watched as Bridge and Sky walked in. Sky eyes my outfit in suspension and awe. I watched Z walked in wearing a bright yellow T-shirt and bright green shorts. Sky sat down next to me. Z sat down next to Bridge on another couch.

"Syd what's up with the out fit it's all blue? I've never seen you in all blue not even when you were sad, or mad or having a mood swing. What if your turning into sky wearing all blue. What if your turning into an evil robot…" Bridge started rambling.

"Bridge stop rambling." I said.

" Hey syd are you going to tell what you were doing to miss the hearts?"

"No, but maybe…" I pause looking at Sky. He read my mind and nodded.

"I'll show you." I finished. (Any bets what she's doing?) I wrapped my arms around Sky and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I only heard a thud. I turned around and saw it was Bridge who had made the thud. Z's jaw dropped with wide eyes, wider than the world, okay not that big, and Bridge had dropped his jaw and fallen over. I could have sworn a 'I did not see that coming'. I stared at there reactions. I looked at sky he too was baffled. It was kinda funny.

"You two missed it because you were k8issing?" Z finally asked getting over the shock. I looked at sky and back at Z.

"Yep." I started giggling. I knew Z would never let me forget this. I tucked my legs underneath me and leaned against Sky.

"WHOA!" Bridge was practically screaming. I knew the next day would be will odd. They would be meeting Jack at the beach with Ally for a late 4th of July Barbeque.

"So Z…What are you going to wear to the beach tomorrow?"

"Probably my favorite bathing suit. My 3-piece cameo. You know… the one with the shorts."

"Cool. I'm still clueless which of my bathing suits I'm going to wear. I've narrowed it down to 3 choices. Pink bikini, Blue one piece with an open back, or red bikini. Still deicing." I said.

"I think you should were the blue piece." Sky said.

"Why Blue Sky? I think she should wear her pink bikini. Drive you nuts." Said Z. Bridge stayed quiet as he ungloved his hand and waved it Sky and me. I knew he was reading our auras. I shrugged it off. 25 minutes later we all went to bed. The next day at noon. I pulled off my pink T-shirt and pulled my pink shorts down reveling my bathing suit.

"Syd can you be showing any more skin?" Called Jack.

"Sure I could. I could be wearing a thong instead of this." I was wearing my Red bikini. Red for Sky, the Red Ranger.

"Sky, Keep an eye on Syd. Your woman's going to be swarmed with males." Jack called. Sky hadn't told Jack we were dating and Jack was only teasing. Sky looked up from putting down what he was carrying.

"Syd, didn't I tell you to wear the blue one? You look nice either way but… I still prefer you in blue." Sky Said coming up to me.

" What did I miss since I left SPD?"

"Syd and Sky are getting married."

"WHAT!?!?" Screamed Jack. I eyed Z.

"No we're not. We're dating. Major difference." I said. I started laughing with Ally at Jack Reaction as we watched Jacks relief crossed his face. I put sunscreen on my shoulders. I didn't Get far before Sky took over. (awwwww…isn't that sweet. My boyfriend never does that…hey wait a minute…I don't have a boyfriend at the moment. What ever) Z and Bridge Started Laughing. They never thought That Sky would take the bottle of Sunscreen from my hands and start put sunscreen on me for me. Jack had his jaw dropped. Jack didn't want Sky to make him look less loving to his girlfriend (ally if you didn't realize it) when Sky hadn't even gone out with me yet and was already do really sweet favors unasked. Jack started but on Ally's sunscreen. (Is it me or do I smell a who can be the better gentlemen companion?) I stood and walked down the beach with Sky and jumped into the water. Sky followed me into the water. We splashed each other for about ten minutes til we resorted to splashing Z and Bridge. Z and bridge went up to start the barbeque. Jack and Ally were also in the water always. I tackled Sky and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist while me arms traveled up his hot and sexy chest to wrap around his neck.

Okay I'm stopping here. Review to get the next one but it's going to be at least 3 days or my other reviewers for my other stories are going to kill me.


	3. A skip to a Wedding

Me: I do not Own SPD. Thank you SSL for reviewing. This is dedicated to SSL.



" Get a room!" Shouted Jack. I fell of Sky, clapping my hand to my ear. Jack was standing right next to me when he yelled. I stood and pulled Sky out of the water. I ran up the beach with Sky behind me. I helped Z make lunch. When Jack and Ally came up for lunch I looked away. I knew Jack was going to bring up what happened.

" Z you won't believe what I saw."

"What Syd and Sky making out? We heard you Yelling Get a room and I've already ruined a few make out sessions." Z said. I slapped my forehead. Sky took my hand Away from my head and glared. I glared back.

"Okay Who's going to blink?" Asked Z watching us. I took it she thought it was a staring contest. ( I don't do Staring contests) Sky blinked and we stared at Z.

"Z that wasn't a staring contests that was more of a glaring contest. I slapped my forehead and Sky glared. It's your fault TOO." Z started at me. I laughed. I sat down next to Sky. 5 hours later we left the beach. I went to my room to get dressed for my date with Sky. I pulled on a red dress with no straps. Sky was taking me to a fancy restaurant for dinner. I pulled my hair into an elegant twist and put in some dangling earrings. I slipped on some fancy heels. I stepped out of my room and meet Sky out front of the building. We sat down in the restaurant and started talking about dates and other things. After Dinner he took me to the park. WE walked and we talked. Before we left the park he said something to me that meant every thing. He said

╚╗╔╝║║★═╦╦╦═╗║★╝╠═╦╦╗  
╔╝╚╗★╚╣║║║║╠╣╚╗╔╣║♂║★  
╚═☆╝╚═╩═╩★╩═╝ ╚╝╚═╩═╝

2 years later.

Jack and Ally were getting married in ten minutes. I was the maid of honor and Z was the braid maid. Ally wore a bright white pearl dress with no straps. Her hair was in a Braided Chignon I wore a pink dress with no straps and blue sequins along the hem. I had a blue necklace with a pink heart in the center around my neck. I wore pink dangling diamond earrings. My hair was pulled back into a French twist. Z was in a yellow dress with no straps. Z was 2 months pregnant with Bridge's Child. She wore no jewelry, as she did not want to. Her hair was in a Victorian twist. Ally was pacing back an forth in front of the mirror. I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder.

" Ally, every thing is going to be alright. It's okay to be nervous as this is at the moment the biggest day of your life, that is until your first child, I think, this still might be the biggest day of your life even after you've had children, I don't know, but still it's okay, you just need to calm down a little or your going to be able to do anything. Like take this wedding for example. Hold on I have to fast forward." I put in America's funniest home videos in the DVD player and fast-forward to the wedding clip that was on the one episode. The groom was swaying from being so nervous and it being so hot. It was an outside wedding unlike this one. He sat down and laid down after the Bride asked a few times if he was okay.( I do not know if he passed out. This was on America's funniest home videos but I don't think it was every funny, actually it wasn't funny at all.)

"Your right Syd." Ally said. I opened my arms and pulled her into a hug. I beckoned Z over. Z was the only on out of all of us whom was married.

"Ally, I was nervous on my wedding day. You remember don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"It's okay to be nervous but you can't be too nervous like tha poor groom there on the screen. You're the bride, and your not aloud to get away with lying down because your nervous." As Z finished talking Ally's father walked in.

"Ladies line up. Flower girls, come." The three flower girls grabbed there baskets of petals and flowers and lined up in front of the closed doors. Z stood behind them with her yellow roses. I picked up my pink roses and stood behind Z in front of Ally. Ally's Father took her arm and the doors opened. Music stared and the flower girls desented down the el(SP) throw a flower every 5 steps and petals every 3. Once they reached the end they lined up. And Z started down the el (SP). Once Z reached the End I started down. I looked at Jack who stood in front of Sky and Bridge. WE saw Sam holding the rings and we saw two other little boys to walk the flower girls up the el. AS I reached the end I turned and looked at the other end to watch Ally come toward us. Her veil had been placed in front of her face but we could see her face. I smiled even more as Jack took her hand and the turned to the priest. The music stopped and the Priest spoke.

" WE come here today, to bring these to people together forever, bond by marriage. If there is any one objects to these two to people be together speak now or forever hold your peace." It was so quiet I thought I heard crickets. (you know when it gets quiet in some shows you here crickets, that's what I mean.)

" Jack, do you take this woman to be your lawful ( I have no idea what word they use there) wedded wife, til death do you part, for sickness and in health."

"I do."

" Ally, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband til death do you part, for sickness and in health."

" I do."

"Will the groom now speak his vows?" Jack said his vows.

"Will the bride say her vows?" Ally said hers.

" I pronounce you husband, and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Jack and Ally kissed and the crowd cheered. WE went up the el to head toward the reception.(did I spell that properly?) At the party by time the Cake was cut, the party was really jumping, hiphop, country, salsa, tango, you name the time of music it was playing. I danced the salsa with Sky. When Jack, Sky and Bridge were talking Z asked me something,.

"When are you and Sky getting married?"

"After he proposes and when I say no then I'm kidding, I would love to." I said kidding around. If sky did prepose to me I would say yes not no then an I'm kidding I will.

"You'd scare the living shit out of Sky by saying no then yes I will I was kidding when I said no?"

'No. I was kidding at that part."

"Oh. Ally! You have to hear what Syd said."

"What?" Asked Ally sitting down next to us.

"I justed asked her when her wedding is and guess how she answered?"

"How?"

" I quote 'After he proposes and when I say no then I'm kidding, I would love to.' She's nuts. She'd scare the living daylights out of him."

"Your kidding."

"I was kidding when I said When I said no and then say yes. I was kidding. I'll give a straight up Yes. Sky would kill me if I did that."

"I would kill you if you did what?" Asked sky sitting down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

" You want to know? I'm sure Bridge would love this."

"Yes tell me."

" Z asked me when You and I were getting married and I said After you propose and when I say no then I'm kidding, I would love to. She said I'd scare the living daylights out of you. And then she calls Ally over and They lecture me about how that would scare you even after I said I'd give you a straight up answer and not say something to scare you. You heard me saying you'd kill me if I did that to you." Jack and bridge started laughing. Sky smiled. He whispered into my ear that I was right, if I did scare him like that he would kill me. I smiled. When the cake was served Sky had disappeared.

" Ally have you seen Sky?" I asked.

"Last I saw him he was out on the balcony." She answered. I thanked her and headed out to the balcony. I found him there.

"Hey stranger. You hiding?" I asked. Sky turned and looked at me with an odd look on his face.

"You calling me a stranger?"

"Yes. Your hiding. I had to ask Ally, Z, Jack, and Bridge where you were to find you."

"True. I have something for you." He said pulling out a small white box about 2 inches by 2. I took it.

" I'll open it later. Come inside and eat some cake." I said.

"Not until you open the box."

"Come inside and I'll open it."

"No."

"okay I'll go inside alone." I walked inside and ate my slice of cake. I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a velvet box. Inside the velvet box I knew was a ring, an engagment ring I opened the box only to be proved right.

"Told you wanted to open it out side." Sky said as he sat down. The others look at me and saw what was in my hand.

" Come on Sky. Say it." Z said loud enough that every one in the room heard. Every one looked our way. I could feel my cheeks burning as Sky knelt and took the ring out of the box.

"Sydeny Drew, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" My cheeks burned even more as the crowd started cheering and yelling say yes. I smiled.

"Sky tate, My answer… is ….yes." I smiled as Sky slipped the ring on my finger and Kissed me. I was engaged. How exciting. Now I can get advise from Ally and Z.

Me: Review to get Syd's And Sky's wedding! Oh how exciting. I've never written a Wedding scene and now I have and it's exciting. I've also never written a preposal and that was exciting.


	4. Syd's Wedding

Hello every one. I deiced to stop making you wait. Every one, thank my

Beta Reader L123o123v123e123 for catching my mistakes that I missed. This is the Wedding scene you all have been waiting for.

The story

I paced nervously in front of my mirror stopping every other minute to Admire my fancy white and pink wedding gown. I was getting married in 20 minutes, to the man of my dreams, the love of my life, to Sky Tate. I looked at the 3-waymirror and slowly turned looking at my hair and how lovely my hair looked in a French bun. A French bun is a French braid in a bun. I looked at my pink earrings with white pearls matching my pearl necklace. My dress was strapless dress, a pale pearl pink that almost looked like a pearl white dress. Pearl meant it shined. I turned and came face to face with Z.

"Are you okay?" She asked, moving so her yellow earrings moved and swayed on her ears. I looked into her brown doe eyes and nodded.

"I am just fine, just nervous. I know its okay to be nervous but I don't seem to be very able to calm down."

"That's okay. Ally and I couldn't calm down either for our weddings. It's because you're excited but when your excited nervous nerves are triggered and you get all nervous. "She said.

I looked down at her yellow dress. It was also strapless and shined like my dress and like the pearls around her neck and the studs in her ears. I nodded as my head felt suddenly heavier.

I noticed a thin cloth draped over my face and noticed Ally had put my veil on. The tiara was silver with pink and red gems on it. I turned and looked into Ally's blue eyes and smiled. Ally's pale blue dress shined like the pearls around our necks and her smile was reassuring. I smiled.

"You have every right to be excited Syd, seeing as you are the bride and this is your wedding day. Now when you walk out those doors you will smell the roses and lilies and all the other flowers of the outside. You smell the sweet perfume of flowers, trees, food, people, and most importantly, love. Out side wait the people who will watch and support your wedding, the priest, your friends, your family, but most importantly, your groom. You will see the flowers, you will see the people you and Sky call family and friends. You will see colors, and beauty but no one will be prettier than you. Today is your day to shine and you have every right to be excited. You can get away with you, your groom, and a priest, but you wanted to go on to something more. You wanted your friends and family, and flowers, a party, a cake and food. You wanted it to happen in the summer so you can take off the dress and have a party you can go swimming at. You choose to make your day a better day but it couldn't be better without Sky. "

"You should go into motivational speaking Ally." Z said.

"No she should be a guidance councilor that was excellent words of wisdom." I said. I watched the flowers span around admiring there dresses.

I turned and watched Bridge walking to the room with Kat behind him. Kat was carrying Bridget, Z's 5-month-old daughter. Z turned and walked toward Kat and Bridge. Z kissed Bridge on the cheek and asked if something was wrong After hugging Kat and taking Bridget.

"Everything is fine but there is a slight problem."

" What's the problem?" I asked walk forward and hugging my niece and honorary brother, Bridge.

"The problem is the fact that one I haven't seen the bride and two someone forgot the red rug to keep your dress from getting grass stains."

"Well one is no longer an issue but what are we going to do about the rug."

"Isn't there a white on in the groom's room all rolled up? We saw it the other day." I said. Jack came through the doors and beamed.

"Syd you look gorgeous. Bridge there you are." He whispered something to Bridge and Bridge's face went dark. I knew something else was up.

"What's wrong?"

" Nothing to worry about Syd. You're the bride your not allowed to worry." Jack said.

"Jack. That's not funny. What's wrong?"

"One, we're missing the carpet, two the priest is missing, three there's a man asking to see you because you never showed up for his date and last night, he came to come get you. He and Sky's about to get into a fight." As he finished speaking there was a rustling of dresses as Ally, Z and I ran to the dressing room to change into our black leather outfits. I pulled out my boots and ran out the door fully dressed in black leather with Ally and Z right behind me also dressed in matching out fits. We wore a set of black leather pants and a white t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. We wore knee high black Cuban high heels. Jack, Bridge, and the commander were holding back Sky from attacking some one. I gasped as I came to a stop next to Jack almost falling over in my black leather boots. Ally and Z came up next to me.

"Daren," I said with venom. Daren was the little boy I used to live next to when I was 5. He loved me and was always following me and bugging the crud out

of Sky and me.

"Sydney, You missed our date last night and I heard you would be here so I came to pick you up." He said.

"What do you want?"

"To take you to the wedding parlor. Were getting married. You must choose your dress."

"Go to hell Daren. I'm already getting married."

"I know your getting married to me."

"No! I am not getting married to you. Get lost." I yelled.

"Why would I get lost Syd? I love you." I growled as he finished speaking. I unzipped my leather jacket and pulled out my blaster and aimed at Daren.

Leave here at once or I will shoot. Z and Ally also pulled out blasters.

Ally had joined SPD a week after her honeymoon.

Daren took three steps back and then ran forward. He tackled me to the ground and wrestled the gun out of my hands and aimed for Sky. Before he could pull the trigger Z shot the blaster out of his hand. I kicked Daren off me and tackled him to the ground and punched him in the nose.

"Let me at him! Let me at him." Yelled Sky trying to break free of Jack's, Bridge's, and the Commander's grip to tackle Daren and beat him to a pulp.

I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my metal square that I used when I needed to use my fist of iron.

"Fist of iron." I picked up Daren and threw him away from us. He stood and ran. The Commander, Jack, and Bridge let Sky go as he finished struggling.

"Where's the priest and who the told that I was here?" I demanded.

The priest walked out of the groom room, which was the male dressing room.

" Um, I told him you were busy when he asked for you." Bridge said.

"That wouldn't explain how he found out I was here. Oh, well." I turned my attention to the slightly startled priest.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I am fine it is just I've never had some one threaten the bride or Groom's relationship on there wedding day. It was out of the ordinary." He said.

"Ladies, go back and change into your gowns and tell the wedding planner when your ready. Then we can begin. "

We went back to the changing room and got back in out gowns. I told the wedding plan and she singled for the men to get into the positions. The music began and the doors opening allowing the flower s to walk down the el throwing the flowers and their petals along the carpet. I watched as Z and Ally went down the el. My father stood next to me waiting for the q to lead me down the el. I took a step into the light and smelled the air and allowed the people to see my beautiful dress. I looked at Sky and noticed for the first time, how much I really did love him. My nervousness and butterflies vanished with that look.

I smiled and myself breathe in the deep rich smell of the daylilies behind the priest. I reached the end and Sky took my hand from my father who sat down next to my mother in the first row. The wedding continued flawlessly. At the party we had a surprise that no one was expecting.

Bridget took her first step. I couldn't help but go the mike.

"Hello every one. I want to thank all of you for coming but I have something to say. Today has been wonderful and what has made it better is the chances to see my Niece Bridget, take her first step at my wedding give a hand for Bridget." The crowd cheered as I held up Bridget and put her down.

Bridget took a few steps and hugged her dad's pant leg. The crowd awed as they watched her. Bridget looked around for Z. Z came over and Bridget stretched her arms up wanting to be picked up. Z picked up Bridget and pointed out the fact that the cake was going to be served in 10 minutes.

30 minutes later, the cake had been cut, and the pool had been opened. People started swimming and little kids would play in the kiddy pool. Z changed in a yellow bathing suit and picked up Bridget who had been changed into a yellow and green bathing suit. Z entered the pool not letting Bridget get too wet to scare the poor thing any further. I entered the pool soon after Z with Sky behind me.

I wore a pure white bathing suit and Sky was wearing black swim trunks. I Laughed as Sky just jumped into the pool and Bridge flipped into the pool. I took Bridget from Z so she can go swim a little. Ally did a graceful dive into the pool. Jack did a cannonball off the diving board making Ally and a lot of kids laugh as they deiced they wanted to cannonball too. Kat entered the pool in a blue and white bathing suit and took Bridget.

"The bride should be swimming. Go swim with your husband. I'll watch the baby." I smiled and dived under the water to scare my husband. It was odd and new to call Sky my husband. I came up behind the others as they were showing off.

"I can back flip under the water." Jack bragged.

" I don't doubt it and I'm sure Syd could do a hand stand under the water and flip many times before coming up for Air. Well if she were here." Ally said.

"Where is Syd speaking of her?" Asked Sky.

" I'm right here." I said hugging Sky.

"Where's Bridget?" Asked Z.

"Kat's got her. Kat said the Bride has to swim with her husband or it's

Not really a swimming party."

"Okay than. Syd, when you get pregnant don't say I didn't warn you but

your going to freak."

"Sure, whatever. No I believe I'm just giving you a hard time. "

"Syd. Behave."

I'm allowed to be a little weird if I want. It's my wedding day. I

smiled. I wondered what it would me like to become a mother. Well I'll be

finding out in about 9 or 10 months.

Okay. Every one thank L123o123v123e123 for checking my story so it's not

with mistakes.


	5. Read this!

Hey Every one you must read this before you post!

1 I did not steal Destiny45's proposal out of her story of the Perfect Valentine's Day and actually I have never read it until after yellow Ranger, CathyD, and a few others pointed it out. I have spoken to Destiny45 and She's okay with the fact that our stories are alike I having my inspiration from my Father's proposal to my Mother at his brother's wedding and gave my mother the ring in a white box. He was outside on the balcony (like Sky) and my mother went looking for him ( like Syd) and he gave it too her outside but She refused to open it until he came inside. The wedding my Father proposed at was in the middle of winter and I choose to put my story in the middle of spring. That's my inspiration Now please stop telling me I stole some one's work. There are going to be similarity's out there we can't prevent that. So do me a big favor and stop. It's bad enough that my life is going down the drain before my eyes.

You see… I have stopped eating in the mourning even thou I'm hunger I can't eat and it's been like that for 2 weeks and I'm slowly not being able to eat lunch either and it scares me because

A I don't know how to tell my parents

B I don't know what to do

And C that's a good way to die and I want to live.

When you reply try to be positive in my state I can't take negativity because usually I can take it but now I'm starting not to be able to too. I don't know if it's my depression of losing my grandfather or if it's something else but I don't care I just want it solved. I want to thank every one for reading and replying especially the following people

Lillianjean: Because she was one of the first to make me smile at my story because she wasn't jumping on my back.

SSL: For staying with me the entire story and supporting me in my work.

Juicy: Who encouraged me to go on in the first chapter.

Yellow Ranger: For pointing out the fact that my story looked like Destiny45's proposal in Perfect Valentine's day even if she was negative about it.

L123o123v123e123: Who volunteered to my Beta reader even thou I did mess up the story in posting it.

Dodie: For being bright and positive about my story.

CathyD: For making me cry. No I'm just kidding she just kinda drove me nuts pointing out the same fact Yellow Ranger did.

Pink-Green-White-4ever: For helping me again out of the darkness and into the light. She told me to keep writing and not to give up a the first sight of a road block.

Enigmaforum: For Trying to help me and trying to positive

And Finally, lat but not least

Destiny45: For helping me out in a lot more ways than I feel like listing.

Again Thank you. Now I'm going to go back to chapter 4. Does any one feel like helping me out in figuring out what I messes up on and maybe be another beta reader. I would feel better if some one would help caught all the mistakes because we're human we all make mistakes and my case I make a lot and miss quite a few and it appears that Both L123o123v123e123 and I weren't enough to catch all of the mistakes. Oh well these things happen. I'm going to go eat lunch, or attempt to have lunch.

Saphire

A.K.A.

The Devil's Angel.


	6. little kids and their 5th birthday

Me: I'm back. Guess What?

Syd: Don't you dare.

Me: Syd's PREGANT!

Syd: Why?

Me: Hello the chapter is the birth of your kid (S)

Syd: Saphire doesn't own SPD. Now get on with the story.

Sky's POV

I watched as Syd gave birth to twins. We hadn't told anyone that they were two babies. Syd was worn out from the babies. I looked at the two of them. A girl, and a boy. Syd and I would choose their names. I still could bileive they were born two days before our wedding anniversary.

"Aren't they beautiful Sky?"

"Yes they are, just like you." I kissed her forehead and looked back at the babies. The nurse walked into the room.

"Names for the babies?"

" Um… the girl's name is Saphire Clara Collins. And his name is…" Syd didn't know what the boy should be named. I had told Syd that if it was a girl she would be named Saphire after Syd's Godmother who dies when Syd was 6. Clara was after my mother who almost died protecting Syd while she was pregnant. I know my Mother's name Was Jen Clara Collins as She Married my father Wes Alexander Collins. I smiled.

"His name is Alexander Tate Collins." I said. Syd smiled and nodded. The nurse smiled and ran off. I walked outside and got Jack, Ally, Z, Bridge, Bridget, Cruger, Kat, and Boom.

"Boy or Girl?" As bridge.

"Both." I said. I laughed at the confused look on every one's faces. "Twins." I explained.

Syd's POV

Twins?" Asked Z. I nodded.

"Her name is Saphire Clara Collins, and His name is Alexander Tate Collins." I said finally speaking to them. Bridget looked at her cousins as Sky handed me Saphire as she was bundled up in a blanket. Her soft blond hair was small amounts but it was still there, her blues remained closed as she slept. Sky picked up Alex and I looked and saw brown hair and knew he was more like his father than his sister. Bridget would be a year old in 6 weeks. Z Took Bridget from her father's arms and let he get a better look at the babies. Bridget had said her first word 3 days ago and was learning new words every day.

"mama?" Bridget said pointing to me.

"Yes she's a mom now and she's your Aunt." Z said. Ally laughed.

"That's cute. I can't wait til ours is born and starts talking." Ally said. She was 3 month pregnant.

-5 years later-

"Syd come on it's there birthday. Let's take them."

"Sky, What about Keira? She can't go any where. You Take Saphire and Alex to Chucky Cheeses and I'll Keep an Eye on Keira."

"But Syd I'm going to leave you alone. Call a baby sitar."

"She's too young to put with a Baby sitter. She's only two."

"Syd!" Sky glared at me. I gave him my trade mark smile in hopes of getting him to change his mind.

" Sky I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Syd the only way to make it better you can't do. We both know darn well you can't have another child."

"Sky Just take them. It's only 12 it'll be empty and Besides Jack, Ally, Bridge, and Z are all going with there little ones. Bridget ( Z and Bridge's), Doug (Jack and Ally's), Rose (Z and Bridge's), Kevin (Jack and Ally), and Crystal ( Bridge and Z's) are going. Go, I'll join all of you for dinner tonight here. Besides I still have to bake the cake and cook dinner. You know I can't be at Chuckey's and Cook at the same time. Go"

"Alright. Kids! Put on shoes! Were going to Chucky Cheeses!" Saphire and Alex Ran down the Steps sounding like Elephants hearing the words Chucky Cheeses there Favorite place to be other than home, Aunty Z's and Uncle Bridge's, Grandma's ( Sky's mother's) and Jack and Ally's. I Watched as Saphire Grabbed her new dress shoes that she had gotten the night before. Alex Pulled on his also brand new Sneakers. Saphire had gotten her hair curled for her birthday her blond curls shining in the light like mine. Alex like his brown hair messy and wild. Sky Put on his Blue and red Sneakers and Grabbed the Car keys. He turned and kissed me and got the kids and headed of to chucky cheeses. The truth is I could have gone but I wasn't going to go as I hadn't told Sky I was getting m Tube's Tied so I could make things up to sky without children. I was just using Keira as an excuse. That evening after setting up the Table I heard the front door Burst open and heard the sound of Scrambling feet as Saphire, Alex, Bridget, Doug, Rose, Crystal ,and Kevin all ran inside. Then I heard Jack yelling at the kids.

"No running in the house or Aunt Syd is going to have your Head!" I could only laugh as the kids skidded to a hault in the hallway and heard the sounds of shoes being kicked off. I walked down the hallway and looked at them.

"Now I must have been hearing things but I could have sworn heard little kids running. I must have been hearing things."

"AUNTY SYD!" The little kids ran into my now open arms. Saphire and Alex Ran up the steps with the kids following. I lined there shoes up next to the door as Jack and Ally walked through the door.

"Hey Syd, How's my little pink sister?" Jack put down his bag and hugged me.

"Wonderful."

"The kids didn't run did they?" Ally asked Hugging me.

"Yeah but it's aloud today, every one is excited. Your 5th birthday is very exciting. And for those two that means they get a bike."

" Awww, Oh Bridge is in the back yard helping Sky put up the tents for the little kids to play in and later sleep in. Thanks for inviting us. Z's getting the presents and hidding them in the garage like Sky told her too. Didn't you get your first bike on your 5th birthday?"

"Yes and so did Sky. Let's take your stuff to one of the guest rooms." Jack picked up his bag and followed me up the steps with Ally not far behind. I stopped in front a door that was wide open revealing a peach wall paper with a white bed with a computer on an oak desk with a black office chair. The carpet was a soft shade of red. I opened the Closet and Walked out and opened a door a little down the hallway.

Inside was Saphire, Keira, Rose, Crystal, and Bridget were inside side playing Barbie's and Bratz going back and forth from using the dolls.

"Keep the door open for when I call for dinner. Play nice."

"Okay Mommy."

"Alright Aunty Syd." I walked to the door next to it and opened it to see my son, Doug and Kevin all play with transformers, and running over Ken dolls.

" Are you boys allowed to have Saphire's Ken dolls?" I asked. They jumped and tried hiding the ken dolls.

"Mommy Have you seen my ken dolls?" Saphire Asked walking out of her room.

"That answers my question. Why don't you boy's play with G. I Joe instead of running over Saphire's Ken dolls." I walked in and the boy dropped the ken dolls and ran to the toy box pulling out G.I. Joe dolls. I picked up the Ken dolls and looked Around Alex's room as I handed Saphire her Ken Dolls. His room was pure blue, Blue power ranger action figures, blue bed, blue carpet, blue walls, blue ceiling with glow in the dark stars, blue toy box, and more blue with very little other color. Unlike her Brother Saphire's Room was pure Pink, Pink curtains by her window, pink canopy for her pink lace bed with a pink bed shirt with Barbie's and Brat dolls every where, pink carpet, pink walls, pink ceiling with glow in the dark stars and hearts, and pink Barbie pillows. Everything in room was pink. Pink Glitter lamp from Spencer's, pink radio, and a soon to be brand new pink bike with a matching Barbie helmet.

"Boys keep your door open so you can hear me call you."

"Okay Mommy." I walked down Stairs to meet Z. Jack, Ally, Bridge, and their kids were staying for the weekend. Tonight the kids were having a sleep over party in the back yard and then the tent would stay up so the kids could play in it the next day before it was taken down Sunday. I didn't like the Idea of the kids Sleeping out side So Sky and Made a Deal, They would sleep outside tonight and come inside tomorrow night. I opened the door to help Sky and Bridge to only come face to Face with Z.

"Hey Syd!" Z hugged me.

"How are you?"

"Wonderful, did you get the job done?"

"Yep." Z put her Bright Yellow bag down and Walked around the house to the back yard. I followed her only to have to duck as Bridge threw a stick at the corner not expecting me to be coming around as he figures out where exactly to put the tent.

"Hey you trying to hit me?"

"Sorry Syd." Bridge comes up to me and hugged me.

"How you been doing Bridge?"

"Great. You?"

"Never better. How about putting the tent over there?" I pointed toward the tree right next to the door. In the tree was the tree house Sky built for Saphire and Alex a year ago. The tree house wasn't real big but it was big. In it were board games some dolls chairs a TV a game system and a laptop. The kids knew they couldn't be up there without an Adult up there with them until they are 9.

"It could work."

"No it won't. It's too close to the house." Sky said trying to side with the kids. The kids wanted to sleep in the back yard near the play gym, (Tire swing, baby swing, normal swings, slide, monkey bars, and a poll to slide down with many ways to get up or down).

"Sky, we both Know that Doug is too young to be too far from the house with out an Adult. He's not bathroom trained yet and If you remember correctly that will lead to trouble because he's still afraid of the dark so the darkness will scare him and tat is why we are leaving that light on tonight. An besides that's where we put the tent when Jack and Ally, Bridge and Z stayed over last time. The kids were inside and they slept out here."

"But I'm sure the boys want to further from the house."

" Actually Doug said he want to be near the house in case he has to go." Jack said walking around the house with Ally not far behind him.

"Sky We'll put it next to the door. Don't forget I want you early in the mourning for breakfast so we can all go swimming."

"Can Saphire and Alex swim?"

"Saphire believe it or not has been swimming for years. We had to teach Alex. O, Sky begged but we're to a roller skating in the after noon."

"What? I can't roller blade for my life!" Z was almost yelling.

" I'm kidding Z. I bought something for the after noon. The kids love the moon bounce. Tomorrow after noon a lot of kids are coming over so I got a moon bounce and a one of those blown up water slides."

"Cool."

"Syd WE are not putting the tent that close to the house." Sky was speaking up more and more.

" Sky." I pulled on my very cute puppy eyes.

"Fine." It worked every time. Sky and Bridge put up the tent as I grabbed the kids bags and put them inside the tent. I walked back inside to finish Dinner to hear the kids thundering down the steps Screaming.

"What's going on?" The kids ran and hid behind me as I walked in through the door. Jack walked into the room laughing.

" I scared them sorry." I shook my head and walked into the kitchen to see Ally Icing the cake.

"Ally what are you doing?"

"Helping you out. You left the icing pattern out so I though I'd help you. Don't you need another cake for tomorrow?"

"Yes and I will be making two of them. A cheese cake and birthday cake. You want to help with that?"

"I would love to." I laughed. Ally loved helping people even when it came to cooking and baking. I put the Chicken pot pie on the table. (Hey don't yell at me saying what's up with chicken potpie on the table? Chicken potpies are really good) I looked out side to see the kids running around the tree and climbing. I watched as Z sat down on the window of the tree house.

"Dinner!" The kids ran away from the tree and through the back door As Z climbed out of the tree after the kids. Sky zipped the tent closed where he, Jack, and Bridge had been making sure they put it up right. The guys walked into the house while Z picked up on of the abandoned toy cars. It was Alex's blue motorcycle that looked just like the one his father used to have. She put it next to the tree next to the blue power ranger action figure.

"Does Alex want to be a power ranger?" She asked as she walked into the house.

"Not just any ranger the blue ranger." I said following her.

" Blue?"

"Yep, while she want's so be a pretty little Ballerina. Or a super model, a singer, or actress." Z started laughing as I continued the list of things that Saphire wanted to be when she grew up. No were on her list was to be a ranger. I sat down at the table as the kids played Whisper down the lane. Last time every one ate somewhere together we play whisper down the lane and it was one of the weirdest of those games. We started with Jack Farted and ended up with Uncle Jack sat on Ashley. I still have no idea how that happened. I'm thinking one of the kids changed it.

"Peanuts sat on uncle jack?" Asked Crystal as she was the end of the line.

"No!" All the kids started laughing.

"It was Peanuts is a really soft elephant!" The kids started laughing harder. All through out dinner the kids were planning whisper down the lane until Bridge joined and dragged the rest of us in. No one ever ended and got it right. It was humpty dumpy sat on a wall, humpty dumpy had a great fall and all of the kings horses and all the king's men couldn't put him together again. No it ended up being Aunty Syd sat on a log, Aunty Z had a great fart, and all of Sky's men and all of Daddy's men couldn't put the wall together again. I finally called an end to game and told the kids to go play nicely until it was time for cake and ice cream. Bridge chased the kids out of the room before sitting his butt down.

" So Syd what was that last one that Rose said was Uncle Jack turned into a Moron?"

"Uncle Jack turned Maroon." every one started laughing.

"how do you do from Maroon to moroon?"

"I don't know. How did Kevin starting with uncle jack farted to uncle jack sat on Ashley?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Okay I'm going to go get the cake." I walked into the Kitchen While Z went up stairs to get the kids. I heard the squeals of excitement and then thundering feet as they ran down the stairs and down the hallway toward the Dinning room for cake. I heard Jack telling the kids to stop running through the house. I laughed as I put the candles in the cake. Half the cake was pink with Barbie while the other half had a blue power ranger on it. Z stood next to the door near the light switch. We deiced to turn out the lights for the cake. Z turned off the lights. I heard screams as the girl freaked out and the Guy all shouted because they weren't expecting it. I had planed it only with Z and Ally. I walked into the room. The song started as I set the cake down in front of the twins. They blew out the candles and Z flipped the light on. The little girls squealed seeing Barbie's pink mini skirt and white t-shirt and her sparkling shoes.

That night the boys all slept in the pjs and sleeping bags with power rangers on them with there Pajama's having Power rangers on them. I watched as Alex Ran across the tent in his Dino thunder Boxers making the girl scream in disgust. The girls were brushing each other's hair with pink brushes in their pink Barbie nightgowns sitting on their Barbie and Brat Sleeping bags with there pillows all piled up.

"Alex put your PJ's back on."

"Okay mommy." Alex pulled on his pants and shirt. The girls started telling tale of mermaids and princesses while the guys tried to ruin the story. About 10 o clock Jack, Ally, Z, Bridge, and Sky Came out side to say good night to the kids. The kids went and brushed their teeth and used the bathroom. I scopped Keira into my arms as I said good night to the kids.

"Mommy? Isn't Keira staying with us?"

"No sweetie she's a little too young for this. We'll let her do it when she's 4. Good night."

"g' night Aunty Syd."

"Night mommy!" I walked inside the house to see every one in the living room we hadn't given them the presents and Saphire and Alex weren't paying attention so we'd give them their presents in the mourning.

"Syd wanna watch a movie?" Z and Ally grinned evilly as they called.

"Sure." Ally put in a romance but the guys couldn't see that until the movie started to play.

"O come on a romance. I wanted a horror." Whined Jack.

" I wanted action." Sky said putting his two cents in.

" I wanted science fiction."

"I wanted a chick flick." I whined. The boys all looked and me. No actually I wanted a romance I just wanted to irritate the guys.

" You're kidding right? You haven't watched a flick in years."

"Exactly." I heard groans among the boys. Z nad Ally only started laughing. We all fell asleep in the living room watching the movie.


End file.
